Talon/Strategy
Skill usage * allows to deal more damage with each auto-attack he made to an enemy that is affected by a crowd control, therefore, laning with a champion who have a decent early crowd control such as will benefit Talon well. * The bonus damage from can be used on turrets. * Talon's quick harass combo is and or just . * can be used both defensively or offensively. It can be used as either a tool for chasing an escaping champion or escaping a gank. * allows him to last-hit minions in the laning phase. * basic move combo requires him to activate then closing the gap with which will devastate an enemy. If this does not completely anhiliate an enemy continue with to chase an enemy and if they still have not died finish with . * Reveals an enemy champion so be sure to use it on stealth champions such as , or even an enemy . * If you got sufficient Cooldown Reduction (with Ionian Boots of Lucidity, Ghostblade, masteries and runes) you can use your ultimate to farm minions waves. * When you are ganking/chasing enemy with flash or similiar escape tool ( , etc.) dont use your immediately, but simply run near him until he wastes his ability. However, be careful when he can jump over walls. * If you want to have succesfull escape from enemy gank, use to slow them, run in the opposite direction, to gain movement speed, and change your path direction during stealth to completely confuse your enemies. But this changing direction trick is usable only in jungle, e. g. you cant run towards enemy structures. Build usage * cannot heal himself so items with lifesteal such as are extremely useful in a team with no healers. * is a great item on , As it gives him the health he need to survive an assault and the slow he needs to procs his passive. ** Although it will give extra damage from , it is not recommended as that is a lot of gold spent for a low attack damage item. Keep in mind Talon scales with bonus attack damage and is a assasin. * Talon will benefit well from damage items such as . * Keep in mind that none of Talon's abilities will benefit from ability power. * Buying a or will greatly improve Talon's burst. He has low cooldowns and needs a high burst to assasinate a target. * Consider buying heavy armor penetration items like or because all of Talon's damage output is physical. However, it's not adviced to buy both in one match. * Talon is viable on more than one boots type. You can choose between , , or when you are facing heavy AP/CC team. is good choice when you are roaming between lanes and focusing on ganks. * Combination of and will make you tough enough to participate in teamfights without any problems. When you get focused, will prevent your death, with a little help of your team. However, dont buy these items when you dont have enough gold, you need a lot of attack damage first. * For these reasons items such as , and are good choices. is also a good choice for Talon with the slow and health. Recommended build Champion spotlight eKdX7aB3TRk Category:Champion strategies